Ikkaku's Nightmare
by machi-tan
Summary: What's Ikkaku's greatest fear? That's stupid, he's not afraid of anything. That's what he thought until one dream went horribly wrong. Character Death.


**Alrighty So I have been whiping out Bleach stories and so I will be doing other stories for a while because they are screaming at me and threatening to kill me (plot bunnies are very scary) Iz sorry but the next Bleach story I post when I post it will be the beginning of a multi chapter ^^ Yay first Bleach multi**

**And so I just kinda got this idea out of thin air after getting attacked by plot bunnies **

**Dont forget to review and junk**

**I own nothing and my only beta was mycrosoft word so blame that **

**It's finallly done coli narago **

**and I own nothing**

* * *

Ikkaku began walking home from the round or two or three...some kinda number of drinks with fellow seated officers such as Renji, Iba, Hisagi etc etc etc... God everything was spinning. Their conversation kept replaying in their head for some reason they were talking about what the 'fear'. Psh Ikkaku wasn't afraid of anything. Hisagi said he used to be afraid of like his sword or some stupid crap like that. Iba was afraid of his mother, Ikkaku snorted, "How stupid is that?" He thought to himself as he continued to stumble back to his division.

Ikkaku tried to think clearly, which was hard enough without all the sake, about where he was suppose to go. After turning the wrong way a few times, hitting walls and tripping Ikkaku managed to find his way back to his and Yumichika's shared quarters.

After tripping what was apparently Yumi, because he got snaked, yelled at and there was grumbling before the fair skinned shinagami turned the other way and went back to sleep.

Ikkaku laid down on his own futon and let sleep take over him.

When he opened his eyes he was in the familiar scene of battle as he dodged a spike coming strait at him. He had no clue how he had gotten there or who his opponent was, but he wasn't the kind of guy to refuse a fight. Looking around he saw Yumichika fighting a gigantic creature. Ikkaku had no idea what it was. It had the head of a wolf, with teeth like a sharks', it's body seemed slender and nimble like a cats' but part of Ikkaku knew looks were deceiving and its attacks were like getting hit by Kenpachi. It seemed to move with the grace of a cat and the quick attacks of a snake, and its tail was long with a razor sharp tip. All and all a hard opponent for most, but not Ikkaku, especially with Yumi fighting with him. Although Ikkaku would take the bulk of the fight like always.

Ikkaku charged at the creature without a second thought. The animal seemed to notice the shinagami, for its tail charged back. Sword and tail collided and Ikkaku couldn't seem to cut the tail, it was like fighting against another sword with a powerful wielder. Ikkaku grinned at the challenge as his adrenaline began pumping faster.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his feathered friend fighting the head whose gaze and what seemed like full concentration was on Yumi, yet the tail seemed to notice and defend against each of Ikkaku's attacks even through in a few of it's own.

The fun and excitement soon grew irritating as the bald shinagami couldn't seem to cut the beast. No matter what he seemed to do the tail would hold him back from trying to get to Yumi or at least the head, and when Yumi tried to get to Ikkaku or help him out the creature used it's claws to keep Yumi up front. Looking over at Yumichika, Ikkaku could tell that he didn't have a plan. The pretty shinagami didn't have the genius glint in his violet eyes like he usually did when he knew what he was going to do. Yumichika was for once just as lost without a plan as Ikkaku was in a battle, and it was obvious he was upset and angered by this.

This battle continued, it was neutral, Ikkaku would say, but observers would be able to tell that the creature was controlling it. Yet Ikkaku and Yumichika were relentless never letting up for a millisecond. Ikkaku began shouting death threats at the creature and began to complain about how dull this fight was becoming to Yumichika.

Yumi rolled his eyes as he continued to focus on their opponent. When all at once a large grin was plastered on the animal; its teeth showing and eyes gleaming with pleasure. That look filled the dark haired man with fear. Ikkaku eventually succeeded as the creature wasn't able to block one of his attacks as he and Hozukimaru were able to push back the tail long enough for Ikkaku to try and make his way over to his friend.

As he headed over to his friend he heard Yumi's cries and shout. But before Ikkaku could figure out what his friend was yelling about he heard the horrid and familiar sound of flesh being torn and cut as he was pushed forward. He felt warm blood spatter on him as everything became cool and blurred, yet he didn't feel any pain. But when he turned around he wish he had felt any pain but this.

There inches away from him was Yumichika facing him, the creature's tail had gone all the way through him and out the other side, Yumi's pure blood sliding down to the end of the tail before dripping off like water from a leaky faucet. His exquisite violet eyes now a widened dull purple-gray. His mouth open in shock, too much in pain to make a sound.

That _vile thing_ just grinned with the joy of a child on Christmas morning. It tilted its' tail down causing Yumi to begin to slide off and before long he was plummeting to the ground. Ikkaku shouted in hopes of getting Yumichika to snap out of it and save himself, but soon Ikkaku found himself grabbing Yumi before he slammed with the ground.

Ikkaku growled in hatred at the creature and in frustration at himself for being so stupid. As gingerly as possible, Ikkaku placed his injured friend on the ground, before his enraged dark eyes scanned the entire area for the bastard that hurt Yumi. But it was gone and Yumi was dying, he picked the more important, some other shinagami could deal with the beast.

While looking around Ikkaku saw he had no idea where they were, so there was no way he could get Yumi to a healer in time. The bald shinagami roared in frustration as he soon knelt by Yumi's side. Trying to shake him awake without injuring him any further was harder than it seemed, but thankfully after his effort he succeeded.

Those dulled eyes glanced at him and Ikkaku immediately began to feel himself cringe at the sight of his weakened friend. He had to say something. "Yumi, I-I...you-"

The next words out of Yumichika's mouth shocked and scared him, "Damn you, Ikkaku Madarame." His dark eyes widened at this statement as he struggled to figure out what he should or could say to this. Thankfully and unfortunately Yumichika wasn't done speaking, "This is all your fault! If you would just pay attention then this wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't be dying!" Yumichika shouted before breaking off into a pained coughing fit.

Ikkaku could only stare. Yumichika Ayasegawa, his biggest supporter was blaming him, this wasn't something he would normally do but he had every right to. Ikkaku felt his eyes begin to sting as he looked at and listened to the dying man. "And you call yourself a man of the Eleventh. Look, you're about to cry! Hell, you're weaker than I thought! You're supposed to be Ikkaku Madarame, one of the toughest men in the Gotei 13, what a laugh, you're nothing but an ugly savage!"

Ikkaku was too shocked to speak. This was the same man who had always know he would live when everyone else was giving up hope. This was the man who had supported him through everything and had told him about the Soul Society. This man, who was the only person he could count on support from through everything was insulting him and blaming him with his dying breaths.

Unfortunately, Ikkaku finally found his voice, "Shut up, you ugly bastard! Go ahead and die, I always hated ya!" His words were dripping in venom. As soon as he spoke the first word the next ones just poured out like a waterfall. Oh dear God he wished he could take it back. He didn't mean any of it; he actually wanted to say the complete opposite. God and everyone knows he cared for Yumichika, that's why he had him stay back while he fought, that's why he had stayed with him for all these years. Yumi was his best...friend...It had taken him this long to realize it but Yumi was his best friend, he never really thought about it, and now Yumi was dying and Ikkaku just insulted him, in the worst way possible.

He looked back at Yumi, he obviously looked hurt and angered. Ikkaku wanted to apologize more than anything but Yumi spoke first, "Go...to...hell..." His head drooped to the side as Yumichika Ayasegawa became no more.

Ikkaku tried to swallow the knot in his throat as he forced back the tears. One tear slipped as he thought about what had just happened. Yumi had died, because of him, and the last thing Ikkaku told him kept ringing in his mind like a broken record. He felt something warm wiping away the tear, maybe he did it out of instinct.

He reached out to touch Yumichika, he was so cold, a voice was shouting at him blaming him for this whole thing calling him weak, selfish, and accusing him of murdering his friend. He had no clue how but he knew the voice belonged to the bastard creature that killed Yumi. That voice was sickening; it felt like the creature was purring it right in his ears. Ikkaku was shaking, the creature's voice and Yumi's and Ikkaku's own harsh words continued to repeat themselves in his head over and over, louder and louder until they were screaming at him.

Ikkaku had to block out the voices, he began screaming at Yumi's lifeless body. "Yumi? Yumichika! Damn it, answer me! I'm sorry, this is all my fault you're dead and it's my fault!" He of course got no response from the corpse yet he continued to yell his name.

Then there was the sweet sound of Yumichika calling his name, "_Ikkaku...up...come on...open your eyes...wake..._" Was he dying too? He felt his body shaking, as the voice continued. It was getting louder and closer, he continued to focus on it follow it until, "Ikkaku!" He jolted up.

The bald man sat up, panting, sweating, and nervous. Looking next to him was Yumichika, alive, giving him a concerned and confused glance. "Yumi, how long have you been here for?" Ikkaku stupidly asked, he wanted to punch himself afterwards.

The dark haired man just blinked and paused before answering, "Since earlier today, I woke up when you punched me." Ikkaku stared in confusion. Yumi's futon was a few feet away from his. There's no way Ikkaku could have hit him, yet he didn't comment on it.

Yumi looked at his friend. Ya, he lied, Ikkaku didn't hit him in his sleep. He actually woke up to Ikkaku shouting his name. He angrily turned to Ikkaku to see what he was shouting at him for only to see him asleep. He tried to ignore Ikkaku, but he sounded so scared as he continued to say his name. Then to Yumichika's surprise there was a soft sob. Looking at his friend he saw a single tear fall, automatically Yumi wiped it away. Yumi thought it would be alright until Ikkaku began to shake his head like he didn't want to hear something, before he continued to shout Yumi's name, telling him not to die, and he apologized and blamed himself.

The pretty shinagami knew he had to wake his friend from his nightmare. He began to gently shake him trying to get him to wake up. But when that didn't work he began to tell him to commanding him to open his eyes and wake up. And thankfully Ikkaku jumped back into consciousness.

Yumi figured out what Ikkaku's nightmare was about. He was able to figure it out, but he wouldn't push it. It would be better for Ikkaku to believe he didn't. So he lied, and said Ikkaku punched him.

"Well I need my beauty sleep." Yumi stated as he returned to his bed. Ikkaku only nodded watching hid friend. "I'm going to bed." Once again Ikkaku only nodded. Yumichika turned back to his friend as he said, "Oh and I'm fine by the way, so don't blame yourself." Ikkaku's eyes widened at this statement, as he tried to stutter for a response. "Night, Ikkaku, sweet dreams." His friend, his best friend, said as he lay down in his bed before drifting off to sleep.

Ikkaku only stared at his friends sleeping form. Yumi knew, and yet he acted like he didn't. Suddenly his drunken conversation earlier came to mind, and he knew his answer, that dream-no that nightmare. His best friend getting hurt or killed because of him, Ikkaku not being able to save him, Yumi dying and the last thing they ever said to each other were hate filled words. That was his greatest fear, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

* * *

**Pretty please tell me what you think and Ill give you a muffin if you do **

**I was iffy on adding Yumi's part about while Ikkaku was sleeping so if you think it would have been better with out it then tell me what you think**

**by reading this fanfiction you have signed an invisible document to review so follow through of face the wrath of lawers! and review ghost**

**Thanks**

**machi-tan**


End file.
